O Mundo Acaba Com Você
by BeenL
Summary: Ikki é um garoto solitário que mora no subúrbio de Tókio. Um dia após um cansativo dia de escola ele se envolve em um jogo que põe em risco a sua própria existência e também a do mundo inteiro.


Cap 1. Uma hora para viver.

Estava um dia agitado no subúrbio de Tókio, era um dia como outro qualquer de verão. O sol estava brilhando no meio do céu, sinalizando que já era meio-dia, as ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas, era o dia vinte e três de agosto de dois mil e quarenta e nove. Muitos prédios possuíam propagandas em telões que tomava o lugar de o que deveria ser janelas. Era uma cidade parcialmente cinzenta, os carros finos e pessoas vestidas na ultima moda em ruas lotadas. Era a paisagem que se via todos os dias, as crianças iam para a escola pela manhã e chegavam ao fim da tarde. Numa rua aparentemente boa para se morar vivia Ikki, um garoto de cabelos loiros e um tanto magricela, ele usava constantemente fones de ouvido que combinavam com suas vestes roxas, sua calça jeans e seu sapato de estudante que davam a ele uma aparência original e descolada, ele não tinha muitos amigos. Mas foi naquele dia que o jogo começou.

Ikki estava andando pelas ruas ouvindo música nos seus fones, indo em direção à escola. Havia a mesma quantidade de pessoas, de lojas e de prédios nas ruas que diariamente ele via. A música da sua banda preferida em seus ouvidos e o barulho dos carros e jatos que passavam atrapalhava a melodia que ele escutava enquanto ia distraído para a escola, então ele aumentou o volume e prosseguiu o caminho. Ikki cursava o primeiro ano colegial na escola que se encontra no centro da cidade. Após um longo dia na escola conversando com seus poucos amigos e assistindo à suas aulas ele caminhava calmamente em direção a sua habitação. Ele cruzou o primeiro quarteirão, o segundo, o terceiro. Quando chegou à faixa de pedestres o semáforo estava vermelho, uma súbita brisa passou por entre os seus cabelos que eram espetados e a sinaleira ficou verde, mas algo estranho estava acontecendo ali. Os carros estavam parados, o barulho tinha acabado e só ele parecia estar consciente do que se passava naquele momento, tudo e todos estavam congelados exceto Ikki. Por quê? Era o que se passava na mente dele. Como pode ter acontecido? Ele se questionava a cada segundo que se passava, o celular dele começou a vibrar intensamente. Parecia ser a única coisa que tinha "vida" por ali. Ikki então pegou o celular do bolso maior de sua calça e olhou, nele havia escrito uma mensagem que dizia "Você quer brincar?" Ele logo se espantou, então respondeu ao remetente que sim, instantaneamente ele recebeu outra mensagem que dizia. "Vá aos 104 ou enfrente o esquecimento." O que aquilo queria dizer? O que era o 104? O que era o esquecimento ao certo? Ele pensou ser algum tipo de pegadinha e apagou a mensagem, só que a mensagem do seu celular não se apagava. Ele tentara várias vezes apagar a mensagem e ela não saia da tela do seu celular, ele estava confuso e de certa forma com medo do que estava acontecendo ali, naquele exato momento. O que era esse jogo afinal? Quem propôs o jogo a ele?

Então como num passe de mágica tudo voltou a se mexer e ele tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto andava,as pessoas passavam por ele como se ele não estivesse caído ali, no meio da faixa de pedestre com o celular a mais ou menos cinco metros de distância dele mesmo, tateou até conseguir pegar o celular e se levantar, mas novamente o tempo parou para ele, ele sentiu a mesma brisa que sentira antes o tocar levemente e sentiu sua mão arder ele largou subitamente o celular e olhou para as mãos, nela havia uma espécie de cronômetro que marcavam 60:00 cravados na sua carne, pegou novamente o celular que brilhou em sua mão e logo apareceu um saquinho branco amarrado como um pingente em seu pescoço por uma corda negra e gelada, apesar do clima estar quente. Ele se sentiu estranho e aproveitou a parada do tempo para abrir o saquinho onde se encontravam distintas esferas com vários desenhos, quando percebeu que havia uma esfera negra com uma inscrição parecendo uma caveira desenhada nela, mas havia duas. O mundo voltou ao normal, e de alguma forma ele estava ainda ajoelhado no chão com o saco de bolinhas amarrado no pescoço o celular em uma das mãos, ele se levantou e não sabia no que pensar, no que falar. Ele tentava falar com as pessoas, mas elas não o ouviam, não demorou a entrar em pânico e foi correndo para sua casa, e lá seus pais estavam, a casa onde ele vivera estava como sempre, ele abriu a porta e a fechou. Subiu as escadas e foi para onde deveria ser o quarto dele, contudo lá estava uma sala modesta com um piano e telas de pintura. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que tinha tirado as coisas dele dali? –Mãe!? – Ikki viu sua mãe subir, aparentando estar um pouco mais jovem do que de costume, ela era uma linda mulher de cabelos longos e rosto arredondado e estava segurando uma pilha de toalhas dobradas e que aparentavam estarem passadas. Ela entrou no quarto dela e fechou a porta, nesse momento não conseguia abrir a porta, mas por quê? O que estaria acontecendo ali? Então ele se lembrou do cronometro marcado em sua carne que a cada instante mudava e ele já marcava "38:50" mas o que era esse cronometro? Então mais uma mensagem chegou ao celular dele e nela estava escrito "Vá aos 104 e você obterá suas respostas." Ele não sabia exatamente o que isso significava. O que era os 104? Mas uma coisa era certa em sua cabeça, ele queria obter as respostas, ele necessitava obtê-las.

Então, ele percebeu que era um enigma que ele tinha resolver e que isso fazia parte de um jogo, então só tinha que saber o que eram os 104 e ir em frente para poder achar o seu tão prezado prêmio, ainda lhe sobravam 37:40, mas onde ele iria procurar? Ele saiu da própria casa e logo foi correndo pelas ruas procurar os 104. Devia estar por perto, não poderia ser algo longe ou difícil ele pensou. 104... Mas afinal... 104... Como um flash, ele se lembrou que havia um prédio no centro da cidade, que se visto entre outros dois, seus letreiros formavam o numero 104. Foi como um milagre em sua mente, ele então saiu correndo para lá. Não poderia deixar o tempo parar, então dois quarteirões antes, na dobra de uma esquina ele se bateu com uma espécie de barreira invisível e acabou caído no chão, então no celular dele outra mensagem brilhou e ele logo olhou ela "Destrua o barulho que atravessa as duas dimensões." O barulho? Como assim destruir o barulho? Ele não conseguia ouvir nada de diferente porque o som havia sumido e só a voz dele uma vez que quebrou o silêncio, os fones ainda estavam em seus ouvidos, mas a música estava parada. Ele então foi retirar os fones, sem saber o porquê da idéia de retirar os fones daria a ele maior audição, quando então ele tocou nos fones ele ouviu o barulho da multidão da cidade, ele soltou assustado e logo olhou para os lados, já tendo idéia do que acontecera agora a pouco, então ele tocou os fones mais uma vez e o barulho das pessoas vinha de todas as partes. O saquinho que estava pendurado no seu pescoço tinha despertado um brilho estranho e intenso quando ele tocava os fones, e então Ikki viu que as bolinhas gêmeas brilhavam e ele então retirou as duas do saco e elas voaram para dentro dos seus fones e logo as roupas dele e o fone estavam pretos, a calça acinzentada e com sapatos altos e confortáveis para ele. Ele tinha as duas bolinhas nos fones, uma em cada. Ele então viu que de alguma maneira podia voltar a ouvir, mas ele não ouvia os carros e aviões que passavam, foi quando uma mulher se "esbarrou" nele que ele pode ouvir claramente a voz dela que dizia – Tenho que preparar o jantar, o que será que as crianças vão querer hoje? – Ele reparou que a boca da moça que o atravessara não se mexeu em nenhum instante. Ele então, tentou mais uma vez encontrar um barulho distinto, quando ele viu que no bolso externo de sua camisa preta tinha um par de óculos com lentes escuras logo ele sentiu que devia usar os óculos escuros, e tudo estava claro agora para ele, ele via no céu uma marca estranha e avermelhada, será que aquilo era o tal "barulho que atravessa as duas dimensões"? Ele não sabia responder o que eram, mas com certeza a marca tinha algo a ver com o enigma que ele tinha que resolver, ele então olhou para a mão que agora marcava 30:12, o tempo estava quase acabando,ele tinha meia hora para continuar o jogo e obter as respostas, mas como ele ia fazer aquilo descer? Da marca que pairava alto no céu desceu pedacinhos de papel que aparentemente as pessoas não podiam ver também, e tinha a mesma marca de caveira que agora em suas roupas estavam estampadas. Ele se agachou e pegou um papel que tinha uma pequena insígnia de caveira na borda e do papel pulou um sapo enorme e verde, mas não era um sapo comum. Eles tinham, no lugar das pernas traseiras, enormes pernas de luz neon vermelho e seus olhos estava maiores que o normal, era aparentemente uma aberração, ele caiu no chão e os sapos começaram a sair dos papéis e ele tentava correr daquela encruzilhada que ele se meteu para poder alcançar os 104, cada vez mais os sapos mutantes estavam vindo em sua direção e ele não sabia o que fazer, ele corria para todos os lados e quando um sapo chegava até ele, usava um chute para afastá-los, mas não eram como sapos normais que sairiam caso ele os chutassem, não... Definitivamente não eram sapos comuns, eles voltavam para cima de mim até que um deles mostrou que tinha presas e mordeu meu braço, e após isso o contador na mão dele reduziu automaticamente 10 segundos. Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava ainda confuso com tudo isso e tudo o que podia fazer era desviar dos ataques dos sapos carnívoros. Quando ele pensou que se aquela bolinha deu a ele o poder de ler mentes... O que as outras poderiam fazer, rapidamente ele retirou uma das bolinhas de dentro do saco, essa era vermelha e tinha detalhes amarelos e laranja, esculpido em forma da mesma caveira que ele vira na primeira bolinha que usou e no sinal dos sapos, logo ele entendeu o que ela poderia fazer.

Ele a estendeu para frente e um calor tomou conta de seu corpo, mais uma vez algo estranho estava acontecendo naquele dia, agora ele tinha voltado a usar suas roupas comuns e seus braços estavam como um grande meteoro pegando fogo, ele não perdeu tempo e avançou em cima dos sapos socando cada um deles com toda a força que lhe era permitida, e também com muita rapidez, ele sabia que a medida que os sapos o acertaram ele iria perder mais tempo. Logo todos os sapos estavam eliminados e seus braços voltaram ao normal, ele então voltou a correr para a avenida dos prédios 104. Então a silhueta do prédio começou a aparecer lentamente até que ele começou a ver exatamente onde era que ele tinha que ir, o cronometro em sua mão marcava agora 23:17. Não poderia perder mais tempos enfrentando sapos ou quaisquer outras criaturas que aparecessem agora, ele corria como se a vida dependesse de chegar nesse local, e realmente dependia. Assim que chegou ao local sua mão voltou a arder e o cronômetro que estava encravado na carne desapareceu, sem ao menos parecer que estivera ali uma vez, ele olhou para as mãos e logo o celular dele apitou, constantemente apitava. Ele pegou do bolso e olhou, tinha uma mensagem: " Parabéns agora você tem direito de fazer uma pergunta para mim, que eu poderei te responder. " Para quem ele faria a pergunta, tentou remeter a mensagem mas não conseguiu. Então ele entendeu que ele teria que falar – O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele gritou alto, mas como ninguém poderia ver ou ouvi-lo, os passantes não se alteraram. Uma voz passou pelo seu ouvido – Você aceitou participar do jogo, e as regras são simples... Complete as missões e escape do esquecimento! – Como assim escapar do esquecimento? – Você só poderia fazer mais uma pergunta, mas vai uma dica... Descanse amanhã o desafio não será tão fácil quanto esse ! – Mostre-se! Fale quem é você! – Mas não obteve nenhum sucesso na sua afronta, como ninguém mais poderia ajudá-lo o que restava ele a fazer era cair no sono e dormir, descansar para o que viria no dia seguinte. Perguntou-se por muitas vezes se estava sozinho nesse jogo maluco, se haveriam outras pessoas com esse mesmo problema. Demorou um pouco para ele cair no sono, entretanto dormiu tranquilamente.


End file.
